


Love is Messy, Selfish and Bold.

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice and Rosalie are not mates, Bella has two mates, F/F, Kitsune, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Multi, Vampires, lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bella and Charlie move to their next home, Forks. There Bella finds something she wasn't expecting and it just gets messier from then on. All Bella wanted was a nice and easy life with her father out in the woods but of course, life never goes her way.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm just borrowing characters.
> 
> Also don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.

Bella stretched her legs after reverting back into her fox form, she loved feeling of her bones popping back just right. She had spent a long day walking around Forks, her new home, trying to get a feel for where she was about to stay for a few years. She couldn’t age anymore, neither could her father, they couldn’t risk staying in one place for too long.

Charlie, her father, had many connections to people in the black market. People who could hand them new identities for a hefty fee, but Charlie had no problems with that as hes been saving ever since he started to live as a human, quickly catching on that money was what humans hungered for.

They had chosen Forks this time because it was surrounded by a great big forest, it was a small population and it was Charlie’s birthplace. Though there was no town when he was brought into life a couple of hundred years ago.

Bella herself was young, only 29 compared to her father’s 246. Even though shes already lived a quarter of a normal human’s life span, she felt like she hadn’t seen anything at all. Experienced anything. Shes been trapped in their father-daughter bubble for her entire life, only limiting herself to interacting with classmates when she would enrol in high school to keep up appearances, but Bella would not let herself get close. She didn’t want to hurt potential friends when she would inevitably move away.

Charlie had brought them a nice dainty house on the edge of Forks, their garden was the forest, easy access and it wouldn’t be suspicious. They could hunt all they want since there was plenty of wildlife.

Bella thought she might as well explore the woods too, she was more a nature gal herself anyways, she couldn’t understand how her dad could be so sociable with humans for so long, even getting himself a job. Though, she understood that it was a way to get money legally and it would be weird to have a dad that wasn’t employed but had a house.

She sighed; she wished her father could just listen to her. She wanted to live as a fox full time but apparently it was too dangerous. Charlie gave her an hour lecture about how there were faster, stronger predators out there, he never told her what they were in detail.

She shook her head; she had accepted that he wouldn’t change his mind any time soon.

So, she took off into a comfortable sprint, expertly dodging and weaving through the fallen branches, dead logs and vines that protruded from the ground. The soil was soft, Forks rained a lot and it smelled a little musky to her. The musk that often came from moist trees. Bella loved it. She could tell she was going to be sad when they move again.

Bella came to a stop at a clearing. The light shone more in the middle, lighting up many different flowers that sprinkled across the long blades of grass. The urge to roll around it was just too strong, and she bounced up, yipping loudly. She laid down and savoured the feeling of the grass stroking her fur, letting her scent spread around. This was going to be her spot and she wanted others to know.

She spent a good 10 minutes rolling around.

That was until she heard some rustling from the copse of trees behind her, she instantly flipped over, laying low enough that most her body was covered by the grass. She sniffed a few times subtly, unfortunately the wind was blowing the other way.

‘Maybe its just a stray deer…’ She thought. She hoped. She wasn’t in the mood to fight another predator; she knew she could win but it was her first day there. Fighting on an empty stomach was a bad idea too.

Bella’s lip curled up as the predator came closer, readying herself to launch into action. She couldn’t see that much over the tall grass, but she could see a figure closing in. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her when the other being took too long. Slowly peeking her head, she saw a tall woman. Blonde, wearing jeans that were ripped naturally, she could tell by the mud on the bare knees.

The woman was also on the young side, looking to be 18-20. Bella thought she looked absolutely stunning, too beautiful to be human. What stood out most was her pale skin, so pale that it looked deathly, the golden eyes. Striking orbs staring straight into hers. Bella may not be human but yellow was not a natural colour.

The lack of heartbeat.

The woman had no heartbeat.

But she was breathing, blinking like any other person would.

Strangely Bella felt safe. Safe enough to stand up straight and reveal her upper body. She saw the woman’s eyes widen at her real size, similar to a natural wolf, obviously expecting her to be a lot smaller since she was a fox.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you.’’ Gosh, her voice was angelic. Bella swooned at the sound but shook her head, confused why she was feeling this way. ‘’I promise.’’ The woman said, stepping forward slowly, barely making any noise.

The fox’s lip curled up a tiny bit, nervous. Her tails. Yes, 2 tails. Flicked around in different directions, the woman stopped advancing and put her hands out. Palms open.

‘’You’re not from La Push, are you?’’

Bella tilted her head at the mention of La Push. She wondered why she was asking for La Push. She shook her head.

The woman gasped. ‘’So, you do understand me?’’

Bella cursed inside her head for being so careless. She growled, more at herself and turned tails, running as fast as she could to the safety of her house. She heard the beauty call after her, a slight desperation to her voice. Bella felt a little tug in her heart, something like guilt but she quickly brushed it off, blaming it on nerves.

‘I can’t tell dad, he’ll make us leave straight away.’ She thought, she didn’t want to leave so soon. Maybe the woman was a nomad and would leave them alone.

When she got home, she ran past her father on the steps, almost causing him to stumble down if he hadn’t already been holding onto the railings. He shouted for her to stop and tell him what was wrong, but she ignored him in favour of shutting her door and hiding underneath her covers in her fox form.

Bella pawed her snout and hid under them, she mewled and groaned at the weird feeling she was getting in her chest. She had so many questions she wanted answered but she knew her father would get so paranoid. He was a careful spirit and wanted the best for his daughter. Raising a child, a fox spirit, was hard enough by himself. Bella didn’t want to be more of a burden.

‘I have to investigate by myself.’

She fell asleep thinking about all the possible things that woman could have been. She raked her mind about all the supernatural creatures her father had taught her about. She regretted not paying attention back then, the knowledge would have been incredibly helpful in this situation.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

She woke up when a hand shook her shoulder. She realised she was in her human form again, still wearing the same clothes as the day before. She must’ve fallen asleep while brainstorming and changed back during her sleep, which sometimes happens when she has dreams about herself in human form.

‘’Hey kiddo, its time for school. You rushed upstairs before I could tell you last night.’’ Charlie leaned down to kiss her forehead and sniffed her hair. ‘’You smell too much like mud, you need a shower.’’

Bella yawned and nodded in agreement, she didn’t like feeling dirty, showers were luxurious to her, for a while when they barely had any money, they had to rely on river streams and they were usually too cold for her.

The teen got up and before she could reach the door, her dad held onto her arm.

‘’Bella, you promised me you would tell me if something was bothering you.’’ Charlie’s expression made Bella feel even guiltier. She hated lying but she felt like she had no choice.

‘’I’m fine, I’m just scared.’’ She answered, half truth. ‘’T-the 3rd tail.’’ She elaborated.

‘’Why didn’t you just tell me? Its going to be fine, you survived the 2nd one. I’ll be right beside you when it happens, I promise. Just like last time.’’

Fox spirits like Bella and Charlie gained tails every decade after their 10th birthday. It was always on their birthday, but they wouldn’t know when. It was when they are most vulnerable, their instincts running haywire and it gave predators the perfect opportunity to go in on them. It also hurt like hell, after all, the fox body has to grow a whole new tail. Most fox spirits rarely even live past their 5th. Charlie had all 9 but was considered an exceedingly rare case.

Each tail gave them more control over their bodies. They were magical through and through. They could charm humans and supernatural alike, they had the power to influence decisions. The more tails, the more powerful they become.

But they were not perfect. There is only so much a fox spirit can do.

‘’I know dad, I’m sorry.’’

He pulled her into a hug and sighed into her chestnut brown hair. ‘’Its okay. Its going to be okay. I brought you a red truck, its parked outside, you know the way to the school, right?’’

She nodded under his chin. ‘’Yeah. Thanks, I should shower now.’’ Bella pulled away to gather some clothes for the day.

‘’We’ll go hunting tonight, have a big feast!’’ He called after her.

‘’Sound great! Have a nice day at work!’’ Then she shut the door, letting out a quiet sigh, relieved that her dad had bought the lie. Though technically it wasn’t. She was scared about the 3rd tail, memories of the pain that came with the 2nd one made her skin crawl. She didn’t want to think about it.

She showered and got ready. She purposefully chose unflattering clothes, colours that would make humans deem her ‘unworthy’ of looking at. Bella hates attention, the last thing she wants to do is get a lot of it on her first day. Forks was a small town where everyone knew each other, it wasn’t a place people would pick to move to.

Bella heard her father shut the front door and the car engine before she got in the shower. He was working construction, it wouldn’t look weird if he lifted something heavy since he was well built, people kept to themselves too.

Bella grabbed an apple, the car keys and $20 that Charlie left on the kitchen counter. The truck outside was a sight to behold. It was old; really old. The paint looked like it was done before she was born and had never been touched up ever since. When she turned on the ignition, it made the most horrible cackling sound before roaring to life.

She loved it.

The drive there was uneventful, except for the skater boy that she almost ran over but doubt she could’ve done any damage because of how slow the truck ran.

‘’Okay, keep your head down, get through the day and you’ll be fine.’’ Bella said to herself.

Thankfully there was a space in the parking lot for her obnoxiously big truck but at the same time, it was bang in the middle of everyone and she had the whole student population staring at her already before the day had even begun. Great.

She took a deep breath and slung her backpack over her shoulder, speed walking to the main building where she assumed the reception would be. Her sensitive hearing could pick up the gossip around her.

‘’Shes the new kid? Shes pretty, do you think she’ll sit with us?’’

‘’Shes not that pretty, like a 6/10.’’

‘’I’d totally smash that, she looks desperate.

‘’So desperate haha, you going to go for it?’’

‘’Why not, free smash!’’

Bella rolled her eyes, she was used to it, teenagers were predictable and annoying.

Getting her schedule was easy, the receptionist was not interested in small talk and concentrated on giving Bella the paperwork as quickly as possible.

‘’Thanks.’’ She said, walking off and staring at the small and undetailed map of the three buildings the school had. For someone supernatural, Bella was very unaware of her surroundings when she concentrated on something else. Hence why she bumped into a kid in the hallway, almost sending them both to the floor.

‘’Oh I’m so sorry!’’ She moved quickly to steady the Asian boy by his arms. He looked up with a scowl, but it was wiped away when he realised who it was.

‘’You’re the new girl!’’ He steadied himself and grabbed on her hands to shake with vigour. ‘’I’m Eric Yorkie! I’ve been looking for you, I really want to do a paper on you, life story and all that. Picture?’’ He grabbed the bulky camera by his side and held it up as if to take a picture.

Bella winced at his obvious voice cracks and covered the camera lens with her hands. ‘’Sorry, I don’t do pictures and no thanks.’’

‘’Ok, fair enough, oh shucks! I need to get to class but you can sit with my group at lunch?’’ He raced off before she could get an answer him.

‘I need to avoid him.’ She thought.

Her first class was awkward, she had to stand in front of the class and introduce herself. This time around she was Isabella Smith, who went by Bella and Bella exclusively. Isabella was her real first name, but it held some painful memories, mainly her mother.

Bella tried her best to focus on the subjects taught, using the gossip as white noise. She sat by herself in most classes, at the back is possible, she answered any questions with a monotonous voice and avoided eye contact. By lunch time, people nicknamed her the nerdy robot. She didn’t mind, it just meant she won’t be popular and that was perfect.

‘’Bella!’’ Eric shouted her name from across the cafeteria, he even stood up and waved both his arms at her. ‘’Come over here!’’

The fox bit her lip and suppressed the frustration that was bubbling underneath her skin. She looked around the hall and saw that every table was taken by their own cliques. At least Eric’s group seemed to be respectable.

She sat down next to a tall girl with glasses, she had the kindest smile.

‘’Hey.’’ Bella mumbled out, shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

‘’Guys, this is Bella from….’’ Eric trailed off.

‘’New York.’’ She supplied.

‘’New York, and shes gonna be one of us from now on.’’ Eric gave her a thumbs up and she faked a smile so she wouldn’t look rude.

‘’I’m Angela, nice to meet you.’’ The girl who sat next to her introduced herself. Bella could tell she was the most responsible from how many notes was sticking out of her workbook on the table.

‘’I’m Jessica. We’re going to be great friends, like, I can already feel the vibes.’’ The girl with light brown hair, short and caked with makeup. She popped the bubble gum she was chewing loudly. A preppy schoolgirl. Gossiper.

‘’I’m Lauren.’’ The last girl in the group, taller, blonder and definitely not friendly. Lauren glared at Bella openly and the fox almost sizzled under her gaze. Bella wondered what the hell she did to make Lauren so mad.

‘’I’m Tyler, wassup.’’ The African American guy reached out his fist across the table but before Bella could fist bump him back, Lauren slapped Tyler’s arm down and he retracted, pouting at the scary blonde. ‘’Ow! What the hell was that for?!’’

The girl only made a short click with her tongue and whipped her head around so she could glare at someone else. Bella figured out quickly why Lauren disliked her. She felt threatened that Bella might take the ‘girl queen’ title from her. Obviously, Lauren was used to being the centre of attention.

Bella thought that was the last of them until someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to find a guy with baby blue eyes and a conceited smirk plastered on his face. Bella has met a lot of them. Jocks.

‘’Hey. I’m Mike, everyone’s guy. I can be your guy too.’’ He winked at Bella and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She regretted even sitting at the table, she wished she had chosen to sit by herself in a toilet stall or outside in the freezing cold.

‘’Hey.’’ She answered bluntly and turned around to start a conversation with Angela about literature before Mike could say anything.

Angela had asked her why she wasn’t eating and truthfully fox spirits like Bella and her dad rarely needed to eat and much preferred the raw meat off the bone. They could survive off two meals a week if they wanted to. Bella told her that she was saving space for a rather large dinner later, which was true, Charlie always hunted the biggest buck.

She thought lunch was going to be slightly boring until the scent of citrus and spring hit her like a train. Her mind fuzzed out for a moment, like static and when she could make her eyes concentrate again, she was met with a pair of golden eyes.

But unlike the first time in the forest. They belonged to a different person. This time a smaller woman, Bella’s height. She had short black hair that was messily spiked, like she didn’t give a care but somehow still looking like each strand was perfectly placed. She wore a big puffy bomber jacket that drowned her small torso, simple white shirt and short denims shorts. Ones that displayed her pale legs, ending with some converses that had not touched a spec of dirt.

And like the blonde woman. This one was beautiful too.

Bella couldn’t stop staring at her, staring at each other. The black-haired girl smiled slowly, a pair of cute dimples showing.

‘’Oh. My. God. Alice Cullen is totally looking at you.’’ Jessica gushed and whispered/yelled. ‘’Have you seen them?!’’

Bella watched as the other girl sat down at a table, she forcefully tore her eyes away from her and watched a group of similarly beautiful people following suit. But no blonde woman. She felt slightly disappointed.

‘’Who are they?’’ Bella asked. The faster she knew, the faster she could figure out what the hell they were and if they were a danger to her and her father.

Jessica took a deep breath as if to ready herself for a big task.

‘’Well, the one that smiled at you is Alice Cullen. Shes our year, shes okay with everyone. Shes nice.’’ Jessica shrugged and moved onto the next person Alice was sitting next to. ‘’The one with the messy bedhead is Edward. Hes super _quiet_ , and super-hot. Don’t waste your time though, he says no to everyone-‘’

Lauren scoffed and looked at her nails with interest. ‘’He said no to me, so he’ll totally reject you.’’

‘’Lauren!’’ Angela smacked the blonde’s arm and gave Bella an apologetic smile.

‘’Anyways! The big guy with the muscles the size of your thigh is Emmett. Hes kinda scary but also a goofball, he pisses the coach off a lot because hes so good at sports but never joins any teams. The last one is Jasper, long blonde hair, looks like someone stabbed him. Him and Rosalie are the Hale twins. Rosalie is a bombshell and a bitch. Queen bitch.’’

Bella glanced at Lauren at the last comment and silently disagreed.

‘’Shes not in today, but stay away from her, she’ll bite your head off.’’

‘’Jess, shes not that bad. Bella don’t listen to her.’’ Angela interjected.

‘’Is… Rosalie blonde too?’’ Bella inquired. If the blonde was part of this group, it would make it so much more easier to research.

‘’Yup.’’ Jessica popped a bubble again. ‘’They’re adopted, all of them. By Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen. They moved here earlier this year. Super rich.’’

Bella felt a prick inside her head like a needle trying to stab it’s way through. She looked at the Cullen table again and found all of them looking at her. Particularly Edward and Alice.

Whereas Edward looked like he was trying to stare into her soul, Alice still had that cute smile. Bella attempted to smile back; it was hard not to. The fox blushed and looked away. The tugging in her heart began again, like that time when she ran away from the blonde woman in the forest.

She let the bickering around her table distract her from the obvious attention she was receiving, the day was not going as she had planned.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

After lunch she had biology, something shes always wanted to major in but couldn’t because that would mean she had to go to college, and she had stopped aging at 17. She wouldn’t age again until she had children of her own, the logic always confused her, but Charlie explained that there was a lot about their species that couldn’t be comprehended, even by themselves.

When she entered the class, she scanned the room for an empty seat near the back but the only available one was next to the elusive Edward Cullen. She reluctantly dragged herself over and sat as far away as possible.

‘’I’m Edward.’’ He greeted politely.

‘’I’m Bella.’’

‘’You’re not human.’’ He talked lowly; normal humans would’ve thought he had mumbled something underneath his breath but Bella could hear him clearly. He knew that.

Bella tensed at his accusation. ‘’Neither are you.’’ She bounced back. She had meant to ignore him, but it was too late. She was doing a poor job at pretending she was human.

The teacher started class and the pair stopped. Bella counted a total of 15 times Edward glanced her way; he wasn’t hiding how he was trying to figure out what she was. And then there was the annoying prick in her head again and again. She made the connection that Edward was behind those pricks.

‘Hes trying to read my mind.’ She realised.

‘’Usually when a piece of paper is blank, you leave it alone, not tear it apart.’’ She hissed quietly.

Edward only narrowed his eyes in response, but the dull pain stopped, and he didn’t look at her for the rest of the class. He rushed out as soon as it ended, and Bella sighed in relief. She didn’t want to deal with problems that came with a mind reading…. Well, she still hadn’t figured out what the hell he and his family were.

Math was bearable. She was sat next to Angela and they both talked about literature again, their favourite books and recommended each other some too. The brunette liked Angela a lot, they thought on the same wavelength and of course, Angela wasn’t into gossip, so keeping secrets wasn’t so hard with her.

‘’Sorry about Lauren by the way.’’ Angela started as they packed their things away. ‘’Shes…’’

‘’I get it. I do, you don’t have to apologise for her. Sometimes people don’t like others for lesser things, its… human.’’ Bella shrugged.

‘’Still. She was being mean.’’

Bella licked her lips. ‘’I like to concentrate on the positives in life. Human feelings are complicated, and it’d just be better to uncomplicate them, don’t you think? See you tomorrow!’’ Bella left Angela to think about what she had said.

Bella wished that Angela would learn to understand that Lauren’s hatred towards her wasn’t her fault by association. That Bella would think differently of her just because of another mutual friend’s dislikes. It was childish. Angela would be stuck in another’s shadow if she kept that up.

Last class was PE. Normally she would enjoy it since it gave her an opportunity to let out pent up energy from a stressful day, like today. But as soon as she saw Alice Cullen enter the changing rooms, she knew it was going to be the exact opposite.

Quite the opposite today.

The coach made them run 10 laps around the track, making anyone who stopped to walk for more than a minute to run an extra one. Even the lazy ones gave it their best.

Bella made sure to keep a respectable pace, not too slow, not too fast. If she was too fast, she might be forced to sign up for track, if she was too slow, she might be picked on by the coach, resulting in more attention.

Attention is bad.

From out the corner of her eye, Alice came jogging beside her. Bella kept her eyes trained straight forward so she wouldn’t get lost in those golden orbs again.

‘’Hi.’’ Alice said. Not even out of breath, its been 6 laps. Not human.

‘’Hey.’’ Bella replied. She could tell Alice was assessing her. She couldn’t tell if she liked that or not, but Alice’s presence was strangely pleasant for her.

‘’I think you’re beautiful.’’ Alice blurted out.

Now that caused Bella to falter and trip over her own foot, stopping in the middle of the track, Alice stopped a couple of paces in front of her and the others had to run around them.

‘’W-w-what?’’ Bella stammered out, an embarrassing red flush covered her body, having not expect Alice in complimenting her out of the blue.

‘’I said you’re beautiful.’’ Alice repeated, this time softer.

‘’Uhhh…’’ Bella didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t even know what a human could say to that yet alone herself.

‘I mean, who the hell just says something like that?!’ She thought loudly.

‘’Smith! Cullen! Get back to it or another lap!’’ Coach Swanson shouted.

Bella sprinted off, avoiding the difficult situation. She swore she heard Alice chuckling at her reaction. The fox was confused. Who were these people and what were they? More importantly, why she felt so strangely towards two of the females. She hoped to find answers soon or she might go crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady wins the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella looks like her father (later described in the chapter) but with reversed colourway and shes smaller (think of Seth's wolf size) and leaner.

Rosalie sighed and shrugged off her long trench jacket, throwing it carelessly on the pristine couch. Esme watched in pity and didn’t have the heart to scold her for it. The blonde vampire had been out searching for her mate ever since they ran off, she searched every inch of the forest the night of and the day after but there was only so much she could do. A part of her feared that her mate ran away so far, she might not be able to catch up.

She got back almost at the same time the others came back from school.

The door slammed open and Alice skipped in with a wide grin, her feelings effected Jasper so strongly that everyone else oozed happiness. However, Rosalie didn’t have anything to be happy about.

‘’Rose wasn’t the only one that found her mate!’’ Alice squealed. Jumping up and down, Esme settled her hands on the hyper vampire’s shoulders to calm her down and pull her into a warm hug much like she did for Rose yesterday.

Rosalie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Her own happy moment had been so brief.

‘’Shes not human but shes not a vampire either.’’ Edward commented. ‘’I can’t read her mind.’’

‘’You’re just mad shes got you all figured out so fast, Eddy!’’ Emmett laughed and ruffled his brother’s already messy hair; Edward batted his hand away with a good-hearted pout.

‘’I can’t see her future either’’ Alice shrugged. ‘’But you should’ve seen her! Shes so…. Shes everything I’ve been waiting for…’’ She trailed off before her eyes landed on Rose’s stiff form. ‘’Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-‘’

Rosalie cut her off before she had to deal with a pity party. ‘’I’m fine. I’m happy for you.’’ She said with a small smile.

‘’I wish I could help you more.’’ Alice huffed, the smaller woman offered to help find her sister’s mate via her visions, but she had never met the allusive two-tailed fox, barely knew her. Rosalie’s future was also fuzzy, which confused her to no ends, but her gift had never been 100% reliable.

‘’I know, I’m going to shower.’’ Rosalie blurred up the stairs and muffled her disappointment with the constant hum of the shower. The water trailed over her body, nice and hot, enough to warm her ice-cold skin for a short while. She rested her forehead against the cool tiled wall.

She tried not to think about how weird it was that Alice found her mate so quickly after she did. If she had been taught anything since being brought into existence as a vampire, the world worked in very mysterious ways. Fate had no sympathy.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

It was the next day and Rosalie thought that she should just let fate steer the wheel and decide if she was ready to run into her mate again. She rode with Emmett in his jeep, finding more excuses to steer clear of Alice and her rambling about how perfect her mate was. Rosalie was of course curious about who this girl was, worried. They still haven’t figured out what Bella was overnight, Carlisle suggested they invite her over to discuss it.

The blonde gracefully jumped over the open chassis which got a few catcalls from the horny teens of Fork’s High. She scoffed and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder.

One thing she did notice was the horrifying red truck in the middle of the parking lot. It was a monstrosity and she hoped she never met the person who drove that.

‘’Alice is head over heels, look at her.’’ Emmett nudged her to look at their sister who was skipping to the front entrance, Edward and Jasper trying to keep up without running. ‘’Its kind of gross.’’

Rosalie stared after the vampires with a thoughtful expression. ‘’You’ll be that way when you find yours.’’ She looked up at the giant. ‘’Finding your other half does things to you.’’

Emmett shrugged and wrapped his huge arm around her shoulders, ‘’Ready to fake it to we make it?’’

Rosalie patted his bottom and smirked. ‘’Of course.’’

The pair had faked dating at the start of the semester when they both got tired of teenagers asking them out every day. A simple and acceptable solution, however, only half the school knew, and the other half was stubbornly in denial.

As if her day couldn’t get worse, through the hallways, even with Emmett droning on and on about the new gaming console coming out, all she could hear was how Alice Cullen was befriending the new girl, Bella Smith. And how weird it was because it seemed like this Bella Smith had no clue how ‘ _lucky she was to be confronted by one of them’_.

They sat at their usual table at lunch, half-heartedly talking about anything that caught their attention during the day. Rosalie stopped listening to Jasper talk about a girl named Lauren and her insane amounts of envy when Alice walked in with a girl who had her head down so that her hair curtained her face.

‘Its Bella.’ Rosalie thought, she inhaled deeply, and her eyes widened at the scent. _That scent_.

She knew at that moment that her life was about to get a whole lot screwed up.

Edward read her mind and bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach like he was in pain, the other two males raised an eyebrow at Edward’s over the top antics. Its been a while since they saw Edward laugh that hard at something. Humans near their vicinity also wondered what was up with him.

Rosalie stopped breathing when Bella looked up at their table just as Alice pointed over, saying how she would like to properly introduce her family. She loved the specs of gold that complimented Bella’s chocolate irises. They were so easy to get lost in. Her rosy cheeks, her lips that pouted just the right amount.

Unlike the time in the forest, Rosalie could make out her mate’s expression better with the human features. Bella looked like she was out of breath too, her hands tightly clenching the textbooks she hugged to her chest. The girl blinked away her confusion and concentrated on whatever Alice was saying to her, but Alice was busy trapped in a vision. One where she audibly growled when she snapped out of it, her golden orbs swirled a dangerous black and her glare was directed at Rosalie. Only Rosalie.

‘Shes mine.’ They both thought at the same time.

Bella looked between them and sighed. She knew she had to ask Charlie what they hell was happening to her. To them.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

The Cullens/Hales weren’t in class for the rest of the day, Bella thought that was a bit sudden, she knew it had something to do with her though when she found a slip of paper in her jacket pocket. It had an address on there, along with coordinates, signed by Alice and a simple. ‘When you’re ready.’

Bella neatly folded the paper and slipped it in the back of her jean pockets.

For the rest of her classes, she payed no mind to the teaching, instead debated whether or not she should go to the Cullens by herself and risk getting killed or tell her dad and risk moving again so quickly.

Thinking about moving made Bella sad.

‘’Hey, you okay?’’ Angela asked in math.

Bella tilted her head at the question. ‘’I-… I don’t know.’’

Angela patted her arm in comfort. ‘’If its about the stuff that is going around, ignore them, they’re just jealous you got to talk to them.’’

Bella shook her head. She could care less about popularity. ‘’No- No that’s not it. Have you ever felt like your heart is going to jump out of your chest whenever you look at someone?’’

‘’You mean like a crush?’’

‘’A crush?’’ Bella leaned in. ‘’What exactly is a crush?’’

Angela thought about her answer for a quick moment. ‘’Like, you think about them when you wake up and you get all screwy when you look at them.’’

‘’Love makes you screwy.’’ Bella says. A quote from somewhere she couldn’t quite remember.

The girl with the glasses nodded in confirmation. ‘’Yeah, you have a crush?’’

The fox pursed her lips and asked herself if what she felt for the two girls, was in fact a crush. A silly crush that could pass over like nothing. She chuckled and told Angela it was nothing, dodging the question for the time being.

Alice and Rosalie remained in her thoughts. Her life getting more complicated by the second.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

A tree fell down in haste when a body was launched into it, breaking it clean off from the trunk. The body got up a split second later and crashed into the person who threw them in the first place.

‘’Girls stop!’’ Esme yelled; her heart broke at the sight of her two daughters fighting like rabid animals. ‘’Why are they like this?! What happened?’’

Edward kept his mouth from twitching up into a smile and explained to their pseudo mother what transpired. ‘’Alice and Rosalie found a mate within the same girl. Turns out the fox was Bella.’’

Rosalie pinned Alice down by the neck and raised her fist to punch her face, her own face was littered with cracks that ran all the way down past the neck of her t-shirt.

‘’Shes not yours!’’

Alice struggled underneath the taller woman and reached up so she could grab Rosalie’s neck too. ‘’YES SHE IS!’’ She snarled. The short haired woman twisted her body around so she could reverse their positions. Before she could strangle Rosalie, two pair of hands pulled her body off and Esme came in between them so they wouldn’t start again.

Both Jasper and Emmett had such a hard time restraining Alice that their harden muscles bulged out of their shirts.

‘’Stop! Both of you! I am over the moon that you both found your mate but how do you think Bella would feel if she came here and one or even both of you were dead?’’

‘’Then maybe she should just back the fuck off.’’ Rosalie says, her eyes becoming lighter as she reigned in her instincts.

Alice and Rosalie were about to fight again when Edward spoke up from behind Rose. ‘’Why don’t you let Bella choose. Shifters don’t mate the same way as vampires do, well according to the La Push wolves they only have one. Like us. Maybe she already knows.’’ He shrugged, walking back in the house with an amused smirk.

Alice shrugged her brothers off her arms and ran her hand through her short, black ink hair. The vision she had earlier in the cafeteria scared the hell out of her. Rosalie and Bella chasing each other with heart eyes in a random but bright field. A scene taken straight from a movie.

‘’I refuse to just back down.’’ Alice gritted through her teeth. ‘’I know shes my mate. I can feel it here.’’ She slammed the palm of her hand on top off her chest.

Rosalie clenched her jaw, stopping herself from growling again. ‘’Well then I guess we’ll have to find out who she prefers.’’ She whipped around and followed Edward inside. She had a lot of catching up to do, Alice had already talked to Bella, whereas Rosalie spent what little time she had with her, staring longingly like a lovesick puppy.

Alice turned to her empath brother, an obvious question waiting to be answered.

He shrugged. ‘’You both feel as strongly for Bella as the other. Its hard to explain, you both love her so much I can’t really say who loves Bella more.’’

Alice sighed and dug the heels of her hands in her eyes. ‘’I don’t want to hurt her.’’ She says. ‘’The last thing I want to do is hurt Rosalie but Bella. Bella is the one.’’ She looked up at the gloomy sky and silently prayed that Rosalie’s feelings were fake.

Deep inside she knew it couldn’t be like that though. Rosalie wore her emotions on her sleeves.

Later that night, Bella arrived back home with a heavy heart. She stood outside her own front door, debating how she would break the news to her dad about the family of supernaturals living in their back yard. Or maybe the two was living in _their_ backyard. Who knows?

Bella knew that her life was going to be tied to Rosalie and Alice. She just doesn’t know why.

‘’Are you going to come in?’’ Her dad called out, smelling his daughter just lingering by the door.

The young fox spirit shook her head and went inside to see her father unpacking some spices and canned goods into their kitchen shelf. They usually ate food out the can whenever they didn’t have the time to butcher a hunt.

‘’Dad.’’ Bella started, placing her backpack on one of the chairs. ‘’I think we might have company.’’

Charlie stopped mid-way placing the last can and turned to his daughter with a questioning look. ‘’What do you mean?’’

Bella ran her fingers through her brown locks, ‘’Not humans. I don’t know what they are, but I feel weird around them…. Just the two of them. I can’t stop thinking about them, their scent. Oh god their scent.’’ Just thinking about it made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Charlie frowned and put down the can of beans. ‘’What did they look like?’’ He asked. ‘’Don’t skip any details.’’

Bella hopped on the counter, in a better mood than what Charlie was used to. ‘’They’re all beautiful. Like model standard. Really pale skin, deep bags under their eyes like they haven’t slept for a week. They’re cold, when Alice shook my hand earlier, I felt like I grabbed a bag of ice cubes. Their eyes are strange. Mostly gold, sometimes bright yellow, sometimes they dim down to an ochre shade, Alice’s turned pitch black today.’’

Charlie’s hand clenched around the can of beans so hard the metal gave way, threatening to spill the beans, literally.

‘’Where do they live?’’ He demanded. Shocking Bella slightly because he rarely used that tone with her unless it was life-threatening.

‘’Wait, you’re not planning on-’’ She says cautiously.

He threw the can in the sink and rushed out the door. ‘’Where do they live?’’ He repeated.

Bella followed and handed him the piece of paper Alice gave her. ‘’This address, I looked it up, its in the middle of the forest on the outskirts.’’

Charlie scrunched up the paper once he recognised it, throwing it away. ‘’Stay here, I need to pay a visit.’’

‘’Dad!’’

Charlie shifted into his fox form, boasting a large build with golden/white fur and crimson tips on the tails, his ears and paws. His eyes shone bright green.

‘’Stay here. I have to talk to some vampires.’’ He said through their mind link.

He sprinted off, leaving Bella standing there gobsmacked.

‘’What the hell?!’’ She shouted. She shifted too, taking off after her father, which was tough since he was so much faster than she was.

‘Vampires? They’re vampires?!’ Shes heard stories, brief and totally horrifying told by her father and her mother.

Dangerous, blood sucking monsters, rabid, twisted, evil. All the bad things. Bella couldn’t even fathom linking those descriptions to any of the Cullens and Hales that shes met. Alice has been kind to her, today she had even invited her to sit with her family… well until Rosalie looked up and everything went sideways.

Even then, it just doesn’t make any sense. None of it makes sense.

She snapped out of her internal struggle when she broke through the last trees that revealed a grand modern-day mansion, ones where there were more walls made up of glass than concrete. Her jaw dropped at the sheer magnificence of it. Shes always wanted to see a mansion up close and not in some movie.

More important matters where at hand. She found her dad growling, snapping at a handsome blonde man in a lab coat.

‘’Dad stop it!’’ She tried getting his attention by yanking on his tail with her teeth. He turned around and snapped at her, she heard two distinct snarls in the background.

‘’Its Bella and her father.’’ Edward spoke up, not displaying his usual cocky smirk. ‘’Hes angry, hes wondering why we’re here. Carlisle, if you don’t explain he’ll attack.’’

The man named Carlisle held up his hands in peace, ‘’We don’t mean you any harm. In fact, I think we’ll be seeing each other more often.’’ He glanced at Bella who cocked her head to the side. ‘’We were hoping to talk to Bella soon about us and… other things. Its good you’re here too, it will make it easier.’’

Charlie huffed and changed on the spot, causing a few gasps at the transformation. He looked at Bella and she did the same. Their clothes a little ruffled from the high-speed sprinting.

‘’You keep your clothes?’’ Carlisle stoked his chin. ‘’You’re not… shifters?’’

‘’We’re fox spirits. Now tell me why vampires are dilly dallying with my daughter in a human school.’’

‘’Right, please come inside.’’ The Cullens and Hales filtered back through their front door. Charlie walked inside, making Bella stand behind him the whole time. Alice and Rosalie tried to make eye contact with Bella but found it hard because of the tall broad man in front of her.

The vampires sat down on the couches while the fox spirits stood near the door.

‘’We don’t drink human blood.’’ The woman with caramel coloured hair said. ‘’I’m Esme.’’

‘’I figured as much; you don’t reek of death.’’ Charlie scratched his beard.

‘’We came here because we thought it was safe to return. We’ve lived here before, in the 1920’s. rotating countries and states was our best bet of not being found out while still pursuing our positions. I work as a doctor.’’ Carlisle gestured to his white coat. ‘’We had no idea you were coming.’’

‘’This was my birthplace; I must’ve moved before you came.’’ Charlie cleared his throat and looked around the room, spotting two females, captivated by his daughter. ‘’What are you going to do about those two?’’

Alice blinked and regarded Charlie. ‘’Which two?’’

‘’You two.’’ He pointed at Alice and Rosalie. ‘’My daughter means everything to me; I’m not going to give her up willingly just because you have a mating bond.’’

‘’Mating bond?!’’ Bella yelled. ‘’What? This is what I’ve been feeling?!’’

Bella thought her life had flipped itself upside down over night.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his daughter’s obliviousness. ‘’If you had paid attention while I taught you things, you might’ve figured it out on the spot.’’

‘’Does your species have a mating bond?’’ Rosalie clenched her fists tightly. ‘’Do they know who is the one? Do they only have one?’’

The male fox’s eyes examined Bella and the two named Rosalie and Alice. ‘’Fox spirits generally have one mate, it takes time, but they know once they spend more time together. I have known some to take on more than one but its extremely rare.’’

Bella bit her nails, a sure-fire way to tell she was freaking out and was trying her hardest not to have a panic attack in a room full of vampires because that would be embarrassing.

She wasn’t ready for a mate. Mates. Whatever. She knew she couldn’t be. She had wanted at least 100 years. She wanted to live life a bit more, experience. Experiment.

Now she was forced. Thrusted into a mated life.

‘’Vampires are selfish creatures. They prefer to be very monogamous.’’ Alice stated, glaring at the taller blonde beside her.

‘’Fate doesn’t work that way apparently.’’ Charlie chuckled darkly. ‘’We need some ground rules. You stay the hell away from our property unless you have Bella’s permission or mine. I don’t discriminate against other supernaturals but if you hurt my daughter, I will slaughter every single one of you.’’

‘’Would never dream of it, Sir.’’

‘’Physically unable to hurt her.’’

Alice and Rosalie spoke at the same time.

Bella busted out in disbelief.

‘’What is this?! Just hold up a second!’’ She pointed around the whole room. ‘’I just met you all and I don’t even know you. I just found out you’re vampires, like, blood sucking, burn in the sunlight-‘’

‘’We don’t burn in the sunlight, that’s stupid.’’ Emmett muttered from where he sat.

‘’You- I- What?!’’ She stammered. The Cullens nodded.

‘’We don’t burst into flames, we kinda just sparkle like a disco ball.’’ The giant grinned, dimples and everything, clearly entertained.

Bella was speechless, partly because she found out vampires sparkle and mostly because Emmett has no tact whatsoever. 

The young fox threw her hands up in defeat. ‘’This is insane.’’ She stomped out the mansion and phased, taking off into the wilderness to expel all her frustrations. She heard a few people calling after her, including her father but he knew when to give her space.

She was mad.

She was mad at how her father stormed into a den of vampires, she was mad at how to universe thinks that putting two vampires as her potential mate/s was funny and she was more importantly, mad at how shitty this was for her.

Bella didn’t want mates. She didn’t want a girlfriend or boyfriend, she didn’t want to deal with the whole jealousy thing, the whole ‘I love you’ thing. She had made up her mind ever since her mother died. She resented romance. Romance was what killed her mother.

And now she was bonded to two vampires. Hot headed, incredibly gorgeous and dangerous vampires. Its not like she didn’t care for them, she did, she had to. They had a connection. But Bella was afraid of the implications.

Bella forced herself to follow the scent of a lone deer, finding it drinking from a nearby creak. She snuck up on it, keeping down wind, letting her agile legs creep forward until it was the perfect time to pounce. The deer struggled quite a bit but Bella triumphs in size and wrestles it down by the neck, clenching her jaw harder and harder. She heard a pop and she let go.

She teared at the flesh ferociously, she was hungry and angry. Bella gulped down the red meat, barely chewing, she was so into her meal that she didn’t notice the presence behind her.

‘’I didn’t mean… We didn’t mean for this to happen. If you want, the mating bond can be just friendship.’’

Bella stopped eating and shifted, wiping her mouth with the side of her arm, leaving a bloody streak all over her face. She stared at Rosalie with indifference, making the blonde hurt a little inside.

‘’But do you really want that?’’ The fox asked.

Rosalie shrugged and pocketed her hands. ‘’If that’s what you want, I’ll take what I can get. I don’t know about Alice, but I just want to be… there. Be a part of your life.’’

Bella punched the tree, splitting it down the middle but not quite destroying it. She rested her forehead on the splintered bark. ‘’You have no idea how conflicted I am. One part of me is telling me to accept it, embrace it, mate with you… you two. And then the other is telling me to run away, run as far as I can so I don’t have to go through-‘’ She choked up, unable to continue the sentence.

Rosalie stepped closer, ‘’I’m not asking your hand in marriage, and I don’t know why you’re so against it but all I’m asking for is a chance to prove to you I can be worthy. We can take it slow, as slow as you want.’’

Bella blushed at how sincere the blonde vampire appeared. ‘’And what about Alice?’’

Rosalie growled under her breath. ‘’What about her?’’

Bella narrowed her eyes at the little slip up. ‘’Are you always going to be fighting over me? Are you always going to growl and snarl whenever I mention her or vice versa? I don’t know either of you. Any of you. You can’t expect me to pick you straight off the bat.’’ She pointed out.

‘’I know that. I do. And… Well I’m new to this as you are, and jealousy is a very prominent emotion vampires are fuelled by. I’m a jealous person by nature…. Can we start over?’’ Rosalie reached out; her hand open.

Bella regarded it and took it, surprised at how soft the vampire was.

‘’Rosalie Hale.’’

‘’Bella Swan. Swan is my real last name.’’

Rosalie smiled genuinely and Bella did too, albeit tentatively. The blonde wiped the blood that trickled down from the brunette’s mouth with her thumb, licking it afterwards. Bella bit her lip.

‘She really doesn’t know what slow means’ Bella thought.

From afar, Alice watched on behind the cover of thick trees, upset she lost the race to their mate but unwilling to ruin this chance for her sister. No matter how much she wanted Bella, it would only hurt all three of them if she went barging in. She knew Bella was right, not every specie moved as fast as vampires did in terms of lifestyle. They would have to win Bella over time, as much as she loved to rush things and get them done as quickly as possible. She refused to push away her mate by being careless, even if it meant giving equal chances to her competition.

Alice sighed and made her way back to the mansion; the rest of the family were talking about a new treaty with Bella’s father. If she wanted to win Bella over, she needed to get into Charlie’s good books.

She let Rose bond with her beloved this time.


End file.
